Three pulse ESEEM shows 3 equivalently coupled 14N coupled to Cu(II). Two pulse ESEEM studies are consistent with a water coordinated to Cu. EXAFS analysis shows three equivalently coordinated N/O ligands at 2.0 ~ and a fourth at 2.3, the latter assigned to H2O based on ESEEM results. The nitrite complex of the mononuclear derivative has the same EPR as the half met nitrite complex, suggesting similar structure at the binuclear Cu site.